


align [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "align" by an orphan account.The child speaks his first word: “vod.” Winta does not understand what it means.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	align [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [align](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770521) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:56  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/align.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/align%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X!
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> -vod: sister/brother (gender neutral)  
> -dinui: gift


End file.
